


Encore

by justkidnow



Series: Tous les Mêmes [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Trust Issues, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Nico didn't hate him all the time, only when they argued.  And they argued more than often.





	

Nico writhed in the chair, his body trembling as cold lips brushed seductively against the back of his neck.

 

The man hooked a finger to the collar of Nico’s shirt, pulling it around to expose his left shoulder.  Something electric snaked through the boy's body as the man sucked a mark onto his shoulder blade, hands brushing against Nico’s stomach.  

 

The older scattered soft kisses up to his ear before breathing, “I want to bed you.”

 

Nico bit his lip, a little uncomfortable with the sudden “request.” But the way the boy was being handled left him in a mess, unable to concentrate on much of anything. He tilted his head submissively as the man continued to press harsh kisses along the edge of his neck.  

 

“I c-can’t,” Nico panted, his heart pulsing from excitement.  

 

It’s not that he didn’t want to, necessarily, but he had studying and this was more than a distraction.  If they started now, they wouldn’t finish until morning.  And Nico didn’t have time to fool around.

 

“Mmm, do you not want me anymore?” The man questioned, pressing his palm to Nico’s bare neck. 

 

“Of course I want you,” Nico whispered right away, the pencil falling from his fingers.  

 

Another hand rested on the opposite shoulder and began massaging the smooth skin.  Nicp purred in satisfaction, leaning back against the chair to keep himself from falling forward.  

 

“You like that?”

 

Nico hummed in response, eyes quivering closed.  More kisses were placed to his collarbones and the boy couldn’t help but release a moan, much to the man’s amusement.

 

“Are you sure you cannot?” The man teased, licking the length of Nico’s collar bone obscenely

 

Nico gasped and squeezed the arms of the chair, “ _E-Eros, _”The boy purred, breath hitching in his throat.__

__

__The man smirked and licked down Nico's spine until it disappeared beneath his shirt.  He then reached down to tug the article of clothing over the boy’s head._ _

__

__Nico got off the chair due to his discomfort but was immediately shoved against the wall beside the desk.  Nico went dizzy for a moment but regained stability when a reassuring hand clasped around his waist._ _

__

__He looked up and saw how eager the man appeared, his eyes dilated and breath panting. The man’s eyes settled onto Nico’s lips and the boy understood._ _

__

__Their lips crashed in a heated rush as Nico moaned and gasped against him.   He leaned forward to press them further together while his arms wrapped around the man’s neck._ _

__

__In moments like these, Nico would forget about the shitty behaviors of the man.  It seemed irrelevant even.  But their next quarrel, was practically fixed on a date for later._ _

__

__It would be inevitable the next time they wouldn’t get along._ _


End file.
